¡NO!
by Meipplz
Summary: Jack no recuerdan nada, solo siente un manojo de emociones recorrerle cada vez que abre los ojos y lo único que siente es miedo... Miedo de que aquellas horribles visiones sean real, miedo de que aquel hombre de ojos dorados vuelva a buscarle.
1. Recurrente

Abre sus ojos carmín para encontrarse en medio de la nada misma, un profundo vacío color negro en el cual flotaba como si fuese agua.

"¿Estoy muerto?"

Se pregunta. Obviando la posibilidad de una pesadilla por la simple razón de que ya no podía soñar, se le había dejado de permitir desde hace años por culpa de un recuerdo borroso ahora lejano a su pensamiento.

Mueve su mirada alrededor siendo esto lo único que podía hacer en esos instantes. ¿Debería hacer algo? ¿Estaba ahí por una razón?... ante una pequeña oleada de preguntas que el mismo se hacía se da cuenta de algo.

"Blheeerggggh!!"

No se escucha sonido alguna más este se empieza a quejar tapándose la boca intentando guardar cuanto aire quedará en sus pulmones.

No podía respirar...

.—A-ayudagh!—. Implora ante su último suspiro extendiendo su mano como si algo fuese a tomarla, sin más... cierra sus ojos.

.—¡Spicer! ¡Spicer resiste!... P-Por favor... No... Jack—.

—Jack...—

—¿Cual es tu nombre?—.

—Jack Spicer—.

—¿Quien eres?—

—Soy un joven genio, heredero de la familia Spicer empresa multinacional. No necesito ir a la escuela, no necesito un maestro y paso la mayor parte de mis días desarrollando mis habilidades para tomar el puesto que mi padre me sedera—.

—¿Sabes porque estas aquí?—.

—Joven Spicer... Conteste la pregunta—.

—No... No lo sé...—

El cuarto se queda el silencio mientras el no se atrevía a mirar a la persona ante el; no por miedo, no por tristeza, solo... desorientado.

Juega con sus dedos moviéndolos nerviosamente entre sí al mismo tiempo que mueve sus piernas a un ritmo rápido y ansiosamente.

Las blancas paredes del cuarto en el que se encontraba encerrado solo le daban más escalofríos, el olor neutralizado típico de un hospital le hacían sentir el estómago revolver tanto así que se toma de la barriga de forma disimulada para no preocupar al hombre mayor quien le atendía.

Había despertado acostado en esa camilla y en cuanto lo hizo se le fue dejado con ese doctor haciéndole diferentes preguntas. No podía mentir, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Lo único que recordaba era el regalo de su padre para que resolviera el puzzle de esa tonta caja como era costumbre de el hombre mandarle ese tipo de regalos, y seguido de eso un brillo encandecedor solo para enterarse que habían pasado 3 años y despertaba de un coma que al parecer fue infundado por un accidente con sus creaciones.

¿Como?

No se lo podía creer, estaba incrédulo de la mala suerte que le seguía desde siempre. Algunas enfermeras y el mismo doctor le aconsejaron que descansara, nadie e molestaría pues era un hospital privado en donde sus padres le habían tenido debido a su "ultra delicadeza".

Antes de que le dejen solo pide que apaguen la luz y así lo hacen, una vez solo se toma la cabeza exasperando. Se sentía como en ese horrible sueño.

—¿Q-que?—. Termina a decir sintiendo lágrimas salir de sus ojos rubí, quería poder manejarlo, quería no tener que hacer un drama ante ello. Se sentía como una maldita niñita llorando por cualquier cosa.

¡No es cualquier cosa!

Piensa intentado justificar su llanto.

Han pasado dos años... Dos años desperdiciados de mi vida.

Cualquier persona que conocía (quienes solo eran su familia y socios de la misma) diría que es bastante normal el llorar, no lo culparían. Por alguna razón se sentía horrible, ¿que tenía de malo demostrar sus emociones? ¿Porque sentía tan errónea cada lágrima que corría por sus mejillas?

¡Deberías dejar de ser un llorón!

-¡Eso es! Tú mismo te lo buscaste como la serpiente rastrera que eres.

＊No seas tan dramático, es solo un problema menor.

Escuchaba en su mente, como diferentes tonos de voces hablándole y reprochándole. Por un momento sintió que se volvía loco, pero esto se sentía diferente; eran como un recuerdo lejano el que se negaba a acercar, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

—¿C-Como?... ¿Quien?—.Vuelve a preguntar sin obtener respuesta alguna. Sin notarlo en realidad ya habían pasado 3 horas en la misma posición, mirando a la nada con incredulidad escuchando las voces de diferentes tonos reprochándole y bajándole la moral más de lo que ya estaba, hundiéndole.

No creo que sirva de algo, eres muy infantil y mira que soy menor que tú

Escucha a la más garbosa mofarse de el insertándole un leve sentimiento de ira entre tanta tristeza.

No es su culpa Ray, es un niño mimado. Lo criaron para tener todo lo que quiera cuando quiera.

Eso no era cierto, el ni siquiera fue criado por alguien... El creció solo, en una mansión gigante sin nadie alrededor y mucho menos que le dejasen salir, siempre fue como un maldito prisionero en su propia casa.

\- Tan mentiroso, incluso tú mismo sabes que al venado en algún momento se le caen los cuernos. Y luego cuando te quedes sin mentiras, ¿con que te vas a defender?

El no era un mentiroso... ¿verdad?

Aprieta las sábanas y sin quererlo se encajaba las uñas en las palmas a través de la tela. Ya no aguantaba más, no lo soportaba.

Se pone de pie cayendo al instante, aguantando aquel chillido de dolor que de milagro no salió se pone de pie con todas sus fuerzas y abre la ventana.

No mira atrás, no mira a ninguna parte, ni siquiera abajo. El solo está listo para finalizar esa maldita tortura que su mente le estaba brindando.

En cuanto salta escucha algo, lejano, Justo como el sueño; más sabia que esto era la realidad y la gravedad pronto harían su función por lo que cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

—¡Jack, Espera! —


	2. Ch2-Aquel hombre de ojos miel

Jack no se lo creía, parecía casi una gran ilusión. Una ilusión muy dolorosa que iba en aumento de intensidad a cada milisegundo. ¿Como era posible que estuviera tan aterrado con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía?

Sobre todo ahora que le había salvado la vida.

Mira a sus padres ir de un lado a otro, ambos mirándolo con seriedad parecían echar humo de las orejas. —¿¡Como se te ocurre hacer tal barbaridad?! ¡Todo lo que hemos hecho por ti! ¡Todo lo que hemos esperado para que vuelvas! ¿¡Y nos agradeces con esto?!—. Le reclama su padre el cual parecía ser el más fuera de sus cabales.—¡Tienes suerte de que el doctor Young te detuviera antes de que cometieses tal error!—. Le sigue su madre limpiándose algunas lagrimas traicioneras, producto del pánico y terror a la noticia de casi perder a su hijo por segunda vez.

El albino solo baja la cabeza no queriendo fijarse en nada más que el brillante piso de azulejos blancos, se sentía muy inseguro en ese momento y teorizaba que era por culpa de la presencia del supuesto doctor en esa habitación. —Lo siento...— Alcanza a decir sin más sin realmente hacerlo, haber saltado apenas y le parecía una minucia, como si caer de lugares altos fuera algo común y la idea de morir fuera más recurrente de lo que debía.

—¡Un "Lo siento" no te excusará de esto jovencito!— grita su padre apuntándole con un papel que parecía contener fotos suyas saliendo de la ventana y siendo atrapado por el hombre de cabellos negros que era su doctor. —¿¡Ahora como vamos a explicarle a la gente que nuestro hijo trató de saltar desde un sexagésimo piso?!—.—Señor Spicer... No creo que sea necesaria tanta autoridad ante el joven...jack... Después de todo, estaba confuso. Obviamente tomaría la vía más fácil para poder escapar de sus problemas, aunque cualquiera diría que con su intelecto pensaría cosas mejores. ¿Que le parece si tengo una charla con el? Después de todo tengo un titulo en psicología por lo que podría tomarlo como, un trabajo extra— Comenta Young mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del ejecutivo el cual mira a su esposa consultándole, esta sólo asiente mientras hace un ademán de apuntar a un reloj de mano que no existía.

—Se lo dejamos en sus manos, señor Young. Por favor cuídelo mucho. ¡Y tú! ¡Estarás en problemas cuando te den de alta!— Advierte el padre del pelirrojo mientras se va junto a su esposa, dejándolo completamente solo con aquel hombre de ojos color miel el cual se quita los anteojos segundos después de forma despreocupada y sonríe.

Jack se remueve incomodo en su camilla empezando a temblar sin razón alguna mientras unas ganas de gritar escalaban por su pecho y garganta. —Parece siempre prefieres ser un cobarde, Spicer. Incluso para tomar decisiones tan simples como el seguir con tu vida o no— comenta el supuesto profesional acercándose al adolescente que solo se alejaba poquito a poquito asta quedar espalda contra la pared, y al mayor mirándole a los ojos a centímetros del rostro.

El de ojos dorados sonríe seductor y maligno, cosa que solo provoca que le den escalofríos. —¿Porque tanto miedo? Deberías agradecer que estoy aquí, de que te salvé la vida una vez mas. Oh espera, déjame adivinar... No lo recuerdas— se burla tomándole del mentón. —No me sorprende viniendo de alguien tan idiota como tú. Gran conocimiento, poca cabeza—

El de ojos rubís intenta desviar la mirada, sentía la piel de gallina; no porque el otro fuese guapo sino que había algo que no le gustaba, algo le gritaba que se alejara de ese tipo tan invasivo. —N-no se de que me habla señor, es la primera vez que lo veo. Realmente le agradezco que me detuviera pero... Esta invadiendo mi espacio per-!ahg!—. Es acallado por la mano del fuerte hombre estrangulando su cuello sin piedad, casi podía jurar que se lo podría romper si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza, solo un poco. Intenta luchar por que el otro se separase, pero solo obtiene un intenso dolor en su muñeca derecha que fue tomada por la otra mano del contrario, aplicándole la misma presión que a su garganta.

—Cállate—. Ordena el asiático en tono sepulcral, en sus ojos había un brillo que no se lograba identificar, un brillo casi bestial. —Escúchame atentamente Spicer, puede que te hayas salvado esta vez, pero...— Suelta de una vez al adolescente el cual no duda en tomar una bocanada de aire en cuanto se siente liberado, tomándose del cuello el cual dolía intensamente, no logra detener a su agresor cuando lo obliga a pegársele tomándole de la cintura. —Por mucho que te alejes no te librarás de tu amo, TU me perteneces. Y me encargaré de que recuerdes cada maldita cosa que ese cerebro tuyo se esforzó por olvidar—.

Jack no podía evitar sentirse confundido al igual que profundamente aterrado por lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes. —No, por favor. Ni siquiera se a que te refieres... Estuve en coma, eso me dijeron los d- —. —¿De verdad les crees? Si que eres ingenuo. Viniendo de ti esperaba por lo menos un signo de duda ante circunstancias tan sospechosas. ¿Porque sigues aquí si no? Siendo tu caso habrías muerto en 3 días por lo poco que te frecuentan tus allegados, por no decir que vives completamente solo— interrumpe el desconocido poniéndolo sobre la camilla y posicionándose sobre el obligándole a rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Por mucho que forcejearse precia inútil, el mayor parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana.

Cuando intenta darle una patada en el estómago esta es rápidamente interceptada por Young recibiendo de este que le estrujara los dedos de los pies como si fuesen palillos de madera. Jack solo suelta un grito de dolor compartido con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, las cuales son lamidas por su captor bajando para besarle la mandíbula. —Pero esa es la mejor parte, después de todo... Este percance me permite tenerte sin que nadie lo sepa... NADIE — La voz del supuesto doctor se hace más grave producto de una insana excitación por ver al menor sufrir, por lo que empieza a pasar sus uñas por los muslos del muchacho dejando pequeñas heridas sangrantes sobre la pálida piel de este.

El adolescente solo podía cerrar sus ojos con fuerza aguantando el dolor que le causada por las heridas formadas. Le toma de los brazos en otro inútil intento por liberarse, llegando a recurrir también a las súplicas. —Por favor... Yo no se que le hice pero, por favor... ¡Detente!—. Implora con la garganta destruida.

—¿Joven Spicer?... ¿A que se refiere?—

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación del hospital, con las sábanas y ropas revueltas. El doctor que lo había atendido cuando despertó lo estaba mirando con incredulidad pues ante sus ojos estaba el pelirrojo herido y con la mirada destruida en estado de shock absoluto.

Jack Pasa unos segundos en silencio, sin más, se abraza a sí mismo y empieza a llorar.


End file.
